


Dragon's Hoard

by NebulousMistress, Tangerine_Catnip



Series: The Belly of the Beast [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bodice-Ripper, Dragon AU, Dragon sex, Enemies With Benefits, Furry, M/M, Pompous Pep, Vaguely furry anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulousMistress/pseuds/NebulousMistress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/pseuds/Tangerine_Catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been almost a year since Vlad was Swallowed. Danny goes snooping around and finds... a hoard? What gives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's Hoard

**Author's Note:**

> Late season 2, no clones in sight.
> 
> This story is spawned from refurbished RP logs.

Danny stuck his head through the floor, green eyes scanning the room for any traces of his archenemy. He looked from the four-poster bed to the dresser then back to the large french doors with the stone balcony. Not a single trace of Vlad. 

He flew up through the floor and dropped to the carpet. He strained his ears, listening out for any creak that would indicate his enemy was about. He'd been in this room before, many times, but usually in the middle of the night when he was far too busy trying to get Vlad’s suit jacket off to have a proper look around. The bedroom was one of the few safe places where they could push aside their roles as archenemies and become archenemies who couldn’t keep their hands out of each others pants, though usually it was Vlad who got that honor. Even when Danny was in ghost form Vlad still found some way to turn the tide of battle so Danny was left at his mercy. Worse, Vlad made sure to always take human form when he did, probably to make it even more embarrassing for the teenager.

That was all about to change. Tonight Vlad would reach for his ghost-proof rope and his power inhibitors and find they'd vanished. Danny rubbed his hands together, grinning from ear to ear. First to check the nightstand. He pulled open the drawers. There was a lot of lube in here, including a few flavored ones Danny remembered from the sweet taste they left on his tongue. Vibrating eggs, a copy of businessman weekly and…

The heck?

Danny pulled out a gold statuette studded with rubies and sapphires. It was heavy in his hand, probably solid. He lifted it to the light and marveled at its beauty. He quickly put it back into the drawer.

That was… strange. Sure Vlad was rich but why would he hide something like that in a drawer? Why not put in on display?

Shaking it off, Danny stooped to the carpet to look under the bed. What he saw made his jaw drop. There was a huge pile of coins under the bed: gold, silver, even more mundane currency. There was an inlay in the floor to hold them all, a massive pile stretching almost the entire width of the bed, rising in the middle to touch the bottom of the mattress.

Danny stood up and headed to the dresser. He threw the doors open and jumped back as a flood of gems came pouring out of it. Gems fell like rain, making a huge racket as they bounced across the floor, scattered around the room, bounced off his head...

“Owww! Fuck!”

Danny took to the air. If Vlad was anywhere in the house he would have heard that. He thought about flying away then changed his mind; he wanted to know what the hell was going on and who Vlad had killed to get this stuff. He landed on the bed as he heard hurried steps taking the stairs two at a time. He crossed his arms over his chest and got his frown ready.

*****

Vlad could hear, could _sense_ that someone was messing with his hoard. His vision went red for a moment before he growled to the empty room. He didn't think, not really. Didn't even remember that Danny was here recovering after a particularly involved battle that had ended with the boy exhausted, far too tired to return home. All that mattered in that moment was surveying the damage, finding the stolen items and then finding the culprit.

He stormed up the stairs, dropping bipedality halfway up them, bounding up them as he snorted. He regained his veneer of humanity at the top of the stairs before bolting to his hoard, his precious hoard. Which was in shambles. A quick sense told him it was all there just... not in place anymore. And there was the culprit sitting on his hoard, on his bed, with the gall to look annoyed at him! “Daniel...” Vlad warned, a growl just under his voice. “What... do you think you're doing?”

Danny raised an eyebrow at Vlad. The man was furious, glaring at him with this predatory look that Danny had never seen before. Part of Danny quailed at the sight but his bravado stepped up to seal his resolve. “Don’t you think I should be asking that, Vlad?” he demanded. “What the hell is up with your room? Don’t you have a safe for this stuff?”

“There's no safer place than where I can see it, smell it, _feel_ it...” Vlad took a deep breath before he ended up saying anything embarrassing. “Daniel, I'm going to ask you once more. What do you think you're doing with my hoard?”

Danny slid back on the bed. “Your _hoard_?” he asked slowly. Obviously he was starting to wander into serious fruitloop territory. “Look, I was just snooping around. I was expecting to find your dirty laundry, not five billion dollars worth of gold and gems.”

Vlad preened as Danny overestimated the worth of Vlad's hoard by several orders of magnitude. “Well, it's not that much,” he admitted, smiling sheepishly. “It's just a little bit.”

“'Just a little bit'!? Vlad, if someone managed to break into your house they'd faint and have a heart attack! Assuming they didn’t get crushed alive by falling gems.” Danny got up from the bed and walked up to his enemy, hands on his hips. “This is fruitloopy even for you. Why do you even have this stuff here?”

Vlad took a breath to steady himself. “I can't sleep without it,” he admitted. “I haven't been able to since... well, since. It's a need, Daniel. A need to keep my hoard where I can smell it, where I know it's safe!”

“You _need_ it?” Danny asked, giving Vlad an incredulous look. “Is this a half-ghost thing? Collecting treasure? Because it’s never happened to me.” He looked around the room; maybe it was just his imagination but the room felt different now, like he could feel Vlad’s presence in the very walls.

Vlad shook his head. “No, it's not a half-ghost thing. It's a dragon thing.” He went still, afraid as he realized what he'd just admitted to. He took a deep breath, steeling himself against the boy's inevitable mocking laughter.

“Are you seriously telling me you're half ghost and part dragon?” Danny threw his hands up in frustration and floated up to Vlad’s eye level. “Did you steal one of those dragon amulets that Dora and her brother have? Because I really don’t want to have to fight a dragon-you next time you lose out on the stock market.”

Well, Danny wasn't laughing. Vlad took a deep breath. “Have you ever heard the philosophy 'death is life', Daniel?” he asked. “I have. And I've had a particularly personal run-in with it. You see... About a year ago...” Vlad sat down and told the tale, part of it anyway, about the Behemoth and his aborted transformation. 

Danny settled on the bed to listen. He hadn't known about this monster. He knew Vlad's portal had exploded but not what he'd been doing with it at the time. Honestly, the idea freaked him out. If ever he saw a monster like that in the Zone he'd fly away as fast as he could. He wouldn’t wish a fate like this on his worst enemy, not even Vlad.

“So you can only see it in ghost form?” Danny asked. He leaned in close to Vlad, his eyes wide with curiosity. “I can’t believe I’ve never noticed it before. Show me.” He tugged on Vlad’s arm, drawing even closer.

Vlad watched Danny's face for any sign of mocking or laughter, finding instead... something else. Curiosity. Wonder. An amount of fear. But not the expected laughter. Vlad sighed in relief as he took his ghost form.

“One of the perks of covering myself from the neck down,” Vlad said. “I can dictate what is and is not seen. First of all, you'll notice the size difference. When you and I first fought I wasn't this large. Then one seemingly random day I was. It wasn't my decision.” He stripped off his gloves and wiggled his scaled fingers. It always felt good to allow his claws to unsheathe like this, even if those claws had been buffed down to nubs. “If I let them grow they'd end up a little over two inches long. And they sharpen with use. Like honing a blade...” He held out a hand for Danny to inspect.

Danny took Vlad’s hand in both of his, drawling his fingers over the palm and towards the claws. They grew from where his fingernails should be, curving gently over the end of the finger. The tips were clipped dull but still sharp enough puncture flesh if he tried.

There were scales as well, small ones on the fingers the same blue as Vlad’s skin. Scales that covered the back of Vlad's hands before fading into the skin of his wrists.

Danny traced a finger up and down those scales, finding them smooth like snakeskin. Warmth flushed to his cheeks as Danny had the oddest urge. He obeyed before letting himself question it, running his tongue over a finger. The scaly texture felt even stranger on his tongue. He closed his lips around a clawed finger, licking and sucking.

Vlad hissed before a proper moan broke through. It faded into a long slow purr. He never let himself be touched like this, not in his ghost form, not since the Behemoth. Danny's tongue felt strange on his scales, soft, the gentlest of pressure. He hissed again before gently tugging his hand away.

Danny whined softly but he let Vlad take his hand back; he wanted to see the rest anyway. He shifted closer and pawed at the front of Vlad’s suit, looking for a way to detach it. “Can I see the rest? You mentioned scales on your back?” He grinned when he found the zipper, pulling it down and exposing the broad shoulders and chest that Vlad claimed his unfinished transformation had given him.

Vlad unfastened his belt and then slid off his tunic. He turned around so Danny could see his spinal ridge. The scales here were darker than the ones on his fingers, thicker. More armored. As a dragon he'd need such armor over his spine to protect himself from other predators. But now it was merely an inconvenience that prevented him from bending backwards when he needed to.

Danny leaned forward, pressing himself against Vlad’s back as he moved in to look at the scales on his shoulders. The texture was rougher here; he could feel the hardness of the scales. Each one felt like it was made of steel, the plates overlapping one another to deal with movement from the man underneath them. He ran his hands down Vlad’s back, down then up and back down. They were rough, almost sharp when rubbed against their direction but silky smooth when rubbed with it.

Vlad arched back into the sensation of hands on his scales. He knew that if he'd had wings they would be spread wide, giving the boy as much access as possible. 

Danny leaned close and trailed his tongue down Vlad's spine. The scales were warm and tasted nothing like metal. Rather there was a faint hint of salt and an odd musky smell that made Danny want to squirm. Dragon pheromones maybe? He honestly had no idea.

Vlad gasped as he felt hands replaced by a tongue, a wet gentle pressure that he wasn't accustomed to at all. He started purring again. His hands groped for something to hold onto.

Danny followed the scales down Vlad’s spine, kissing and licking them. He tried to bite one but couldn't get purchase. He worked down Vlad’s lower back, resting his hands on the elder’s hips. The trail of scales disappeared into the lower half of Vlad’s suit. Danny slipped his fingers into the waist of Vlad's pants, unfastening them and drew them down.

Vlad purred as he felt air on his skin, all of it. “There's... there's more...” he groaned before he felt those hands again on his skin, cutting off his voice.

“More?” Danny asked. “On your legs you mean?” He pulled Vlad onto the bed with him and phased off the elder's pants and boots. More scales on his legs, patches of them. Smaller claws on his feet. But...

Danny's jaw fell open as his eyes were drawn between Vlad’s legs. Blue and purple scales crossed his hips and the inside of his thighs. Between them hung a set of balls, held close to Vlad's body and somewhat larger than his human set. But where his cock should be...

Danny tilted his head, feeling somewhat disappointed. A horizontal vent sat there, a bulge below it, fine belly-scales covering the area. “Is this why you didn’t want to have sex with me in your ghost form?” Danny asked. “You don’t have a...” He trailed off.

 _Don't have a..._ Vlad chuckled darkly. “You don't know how dragons work, do you,” he said. He grasped Danny's hand and drew it to his vent. He purred as he drew Danny's finger along the slit, dipped them inside just the tiniest bit.

Danny felt questions rise to his lips but kept them to himself; he figured he'd find out soon enough anyway. He settled onto his tummy on the bed. 

Danny recognized same smell from earlier but it was so much stronger here. He repeated the motion Vlad had shown him, sliding his fingers into that vent. The skin inside was soft and very warm. Danny licked his lips and rested his head on Vlad’s hip. Then he noticed it. The bulge under his vent was growing, the slit being pushed open from the inside. Skin pulled back naturally as blood fled south.

Danny shivered, scared but curious. He closed his eyes and ran his tongue up the side. It tasted just like Vlad’s human cock, maybe a little stronger, but felt different. The skin was leathery and pliant and the heat was intense. Danny took hold of it with one hand, stroking the shaft and licking the head.

Vlad thrust into Danny's hand, felt the slide of fingers against smooth skin. He growled in need as he felt the boy's tongue tasting him. He could smell his own musk, the same scent he'd rubbed all over his hoard. Now Danny was going to smell like him, smell owned. The mere idea left Vlad needing to take the boy, to scent him so thoroughly it would never wash off. Glowing red eyes darted down to Danny, a possessive growl on his lips as he bared his fangs.

“Relax, Vlad” Danny murmured “I just want to see…” His voice trailed off as he opened his eyes and saw what he was holding in his hands. “Holy shit…” A spike of fear and arousal hit at the same time, leaving the poor boy confused. 

The head of Vlad’s cock was tapered, narrow at the tip but widening quickly with three concentric ridges. The shaft was wider than anything Danny had ever seen on a human. It curved upwards slightly. Then... oh god... Danny shivered as he touched the base. There was a bulge in the bottom third almost the size of his fist. If he was ever on the receiving end of this thing... Danny gulped, getting the sinking feeling he had just blundered into the deep end of the pool without knowing how to swim. “V-Vlad?”

Clawed hands reached out to grab the boy before he could back away. Vlad licked his lips as he purred. He could tell Danny was afraid. Afraid but very aroused. He pushed the boy onto the bed, laid him down on his hoard. Vlad undulated as he crawled up to cover Danny, shifted from side to side like a snake. “You want to know how it feels?” he asked in a long, low hiss. His claws went to Danny's ghost suit, tearing it open at the neck.

Danny's suit ripped around his shoulders and back leaving only his gloves and ribbons of black spandex trailing off them. He pushed against Vlad’s chest, a long whine filing the air as he tried to free himself from Vlad’s hold. “No! I-I mean-- I don’t…” He stammered, unable to put two words together. Danny rolled over onto his back and scrabbled at the bedframe, trying to pull himself out from under Vlad.

Vlad grabbed Danny around the waist and pulled him back, kept him from escaping. “You should know how rare it is to lay with a dragon on their hoard,” he purred. “Dragons don't just share their hoards with anyone. A hoard needs to be treasured, protected, kept safe and undamaged. Just as I wouldn't dare hurt you, not like this...”

Vlad slid his hands along Danny's smooth skin, so fragile. It took effort not to mark him, not to draw his claws along pale skin, not to simply flip him over, bite down on the nape of his neck, and make him take his cock. He found himself licking Danny's neck, nuzzling him. The boy had a smell that Vlad needed to mar.

Danny shivered uncontrollably. He could feel how hard own cock was, straining against the front of the bottom half of his suit. His imagination pulled at him, visions of blinding pleasure and pain fighting with one another. He twisted and glanced up at Vlad, the huge form of the half-dragon towering over him. Vlad was already taller than him; this just made it worse. “It… it won’t fit, Vlad,” he stammered. “Even if you’re careful I don’t know if I can...” He glanced down and forgot to breathe.

Vlad licked the boy's ear, laved him with his tongue. “It'll fit,” he purred. “I'll be gentle. I promise it'll feel so good.” He rubbed his unsheathed cock against Danny's leg. A drop of precum leaked out, was spread against the fabric of Danny's suit. He moved down, licking as he went, nipping along Danny's neck to his shoulder. “It'll feel so good,” he said again. He nuzzled into Danny's chest and purred.

Danny moaned, his hands going around Vlad’s shoulders. The pinpricks of pain from those fangs were always enough to set him off. His eyes shut tight and he found himself lifting his hips, rubbing his clothed erection against Vlad’s unsheathed cock. Danny swore loudly and looked into Vlad’s red eyes as the elder pulled back. He seemed so gentle for a beast... but would it last once he got what he wanted? 

“Okay,” Danny whispered. He wiggled out from under Vlad enough to reach the nightstand and pull out the largest bottle of lube he could reach. “Just... use lots of lube first... okay?” Still trembling, Danny poured out two handfuls, taking Vlad in both hands and coating his shaft in it. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest; he knew he was going to regret this when he had to wake up tomorrow morning.

Vlad moaned and thrust into Danny's hand as he was slathered with lube. He wanted to hold the boy down and take him right then and there. But he'd promised to be gentle, he wasn't going to break his toy so soon and ensure this never happened again. He fixed Danny with a lustful red stare. “Stretch yourself,” he purred. “I want to watch you...”

Danny nodded and swallowed, his hands fumbling with the waistband of his pants to pull them down. Vlad growled impatiently, his claws making short work of the thin spandex and leaving Danny with only the severed leggings of his suit ending where they reached his upper thighs. 

His fingers were already slick so Danny only had to spread his legs and press his fingertips to his entrance. He could feel how tense he was. He couldn’t take two fingers, let alone Vlad’s shaft; he needed to relax.

Danny’s free hand went to his mouth, biting down on his knuckles as he pushed inside. His cock twitched between his legs at the first twinges of pleasure, his head falling back against the mattress as he added another finger. He'd had enough anal sex that the process of preparation was almost soothing, something normal despite the strangeness. He opened his eye and saw Vlad watching. He flipped onto his belly and shoved his ass in the air. He loved showing off. He scissored himself with his two fingers, wiggling his hips as he gave Vlad a perfect view of the hole he was going to fuck.

Vlad sniffed the air. He could tell when the tension turned into something different, something more... He purred as Danny fingered himself, as he propped himself up for easy viewing, for easy penetration. He grasped the boy's hips with his claws and pulled Danny's hand away. He was prepared enough. Vlad couldn't, wouldn't wait any longer. Not if he was going to remain gentle. He leaned bodily onto Danny's back, licking the boy on the nape of his neck. Clawed hands came up to Danny's shoulders, holding him still as Vlad covered him, licked him, held him down with his weight. Kept him from trying to fly away. 

Danny felt licking; was Vlad’s tongue longer when he was in dragon mode or what that just his imagination? He hardly felt it anyway, he was too focused on what he knew was about to happen as he felt the shaft of Vlad's cock rubbed against his slick hole.

The heat pressed against Danny's ass then slipped inside. He could feel the ridges as they entered, as they teased his insides. Warm precome leaked from the tip, somehow felt even hotter than Vlad’s shaft. He barely felt Vlad's fangs as the elder bit the back of his neck and growled. The ridged head pressed deeper as Vlad eased himself in, the shaft growing thicker near the base. Danny felt its curve working against his body’s own, making the ridges tease him from the inside.

A flash of pain and Danny cried out. Vlad pulled out just a little bit, just enough that he wasn't pressing his knot against the boy's hole. He arched back and purred. He licked the bite-mark he'd left before nipping down to his shoulder blades. There should be wings here... Vlad slowly pulled out and then thrust back in, setting up a lazy rhythm. That rhythm grew faster, a little harder as he felt the boy relax.

Danny was shaking all over. He hadn’t noticed before but the cock inside him felt firmer than mere flesh. When it thrust into him he stretched to accommodate it. The ridges might as well have been made of armored scales. His arms collapsed, dropping him to the bed. He heard Vlad's snarl as he slipped out and took the chance to roll onto his back.

Vlad let the boy roll over, thrusting harshly back into him as he did. Danny spread his legs as wide as they would go as he felt the ridges of Vlad's cock pressing on him from the inside. Vlad grabbed Danny's legs, pressing them into his chest. From this angle he could thrust in deeper, felt the knot hit Danny's hole with every thrust. Vlad growled, a long low sound of pleasure as he breached the boy's ass with his knot, forcing it inside.

Danny’s pupils were blown wide, his eyes silently pleading with Vlad to ease up on him but the elder was too far gone to notice. Danny’s mouth opened to a string of pathetic whines. He looked down, the both of them watching as Vlad's knot went in. The stretch was intense. It burned but it felt so dammed good. He... he couldn’t...

Halfway through the slow slide Vlad snapped his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt. Black spots clouded Danny’s vision and he barely heard his own scream. The rush of pleasure came hard and Danny couldn’t do anything to stop it. He squirmed, bliss overtaking him completely before he came crashing down to realize he'd cum from just feeling Vlad fully penetrate him. At least it was in... Oh god was it in... Danny wondered if it would ever come out again. He could feel the stretch in his ass, the strain in his hips, the ridged tip deeper than he ever thought possible.

Vlad arched back and howled as he was squeezed by Danny's orgasm. The spasms slowed and the scent of Danny's cum filled his nose. Vlad growled, declaring ownership of this boy, his bitch. He would make sure the boy smelled like him. Vlad started to thrust again, small thrusts so he wouldn't slam his swelling knot in and out of Danny's tender hole.

Danny closed his eyes; post-orgasm he was looser, the pain was gone and left him with... He moaned again, waves of pleasure crashing though him as Vlad shifted inside. The knot was so thick and getting bigger; it pressed against his prostate so perfectly that every movement caused another spike of sensation. 

Danny wiggled and wrapped his legs around Vlad’s hips, pulling the elder as close as he could. Vlad hissed, dropping his weight onto his hands. He grunted as he pulled his knot out and pushed it back in, felt the boy's legs tighten around him. He began to thrust again, gaining force as he shoved his knot past the boy's orgasm-loosened hole. He was so close... And yet he needed...

Danny clawed at Vlad’s chest. He moaned Vlad's name, almost incoherent. He could hardly believe this was happening, that every inch of Vlad’s cock was being used to fuck him. That he was really taking this. He was hard again, so soon after the first time and he had no idea why or even how. All he could feel was the throbbing, the pressure between his legs. He buried his face in Vlad’s neck, sliding his hands down Vlad's scaled back.

Hands on his scales, legs around his waist, he could smell the boy's returning arousal as Vlad snarled and slammed into Danny's ass. He arched back and shrieked as he began to cum.

Vlad's eyes fell closed and he moaned, long and loud. He shuddered with his orgasm as cum began to flood out of him. But he wasn't finished. He kept thrusting, small thrusts to keep his knot inside, he was far too sensitive and his knot was far too large to try and pull it out. He purred, snarls punctuating his rumble as he kept cumming. He was going to fill Danny with cum and then he was going to splash that cum all over him, mark him, claim him, scent him... Even just the thought brought a new round of spasms, tore them out of him.

Danny squeaked as Vlad bottomed out. His eyes widened as he felt the wave of warmth between his legs. His breath hitched as the slow rubbing against his sensitive insides started again. He felt like he was going to melt as a stream of words fell forth from his lips as he begged Vlad to fill him with cum while whimpering, scared he was going to burst.

Danny's words were cut short when he came for the second time that night. Panting and gasping, his ass tightened around Vlad like he was trying to milk the elder dry.

Vlad snarled, mouth open and fangs bared as he was squeezed tight. His knot swelled before he spurted again, waves and waves crashing through him. It wasn't ending... Vlad's hips snapped forward a few times, trying to thrust, trying to keep going. But he couldn't, collapsing onto Danny.

Vlad propped himself up on his elbows and looked into the boy's sated eyes. And he still twitched, still came. He could feel the boy full, so full of cum it began to leak past the knot to run down Danny's thighs.

A choked whine passed Danny's lips and he tried to wriggle away again, his pleasure-addled brain convinced he really was going to split open. With a tug Vlad’s cock slid from between his legs and Danny found himself pinned again. Vlad growled above him as shots of cum landed on his stomach and hips. Danny closed his eyes, feeling the warm sticky sensation on his chest and then another shot on his face. It dripped down his cheek and got in his hair. So hot and it smelled like Vlad. He smelled like Vlad… 

Danny's hand strayed between his legs. The smell was driving him wild but he had already cum twice, touching himself wasn’t going to help this time.

Vlad purred as he shot cum over Danny, as the spurts finally began to lose force. He looked past hooded eyes to see strands and splashes of cum all over the boy's torso, his neck, his legs... His hands.. his face... Vlad fisted his cock and pumped a few more across Danny's stomach just for good measure before letting himself collapse on the bed next to him.

Vlad laid there, sighing in contentment. Even though his own cum was dripping down his cock to pool on his own belly. It didn't matter, everything in the room smelled like him again. His hoard was here, though it needed organizing. His bitch was here, sated, marked, scented, and completely worn out. All that was missing was some poor animal for him to devour. Vlad purred as he rolled over to trace lines through the cum on Danny's skin.

Danny rubbed his eyes. He felt numb from head to toe and completely exhausted. A burning sensation between his thighs warned that walking would be painful for a least a week. “Fuuuuuuck,” he whispered as he watched Vlad leaving clawed handprints in the cum on his tummy. “I can’t believe that just happened.”

Vlad hummed, a low rumble. “There's a reason I've never taken you in ghost form,” he agreed. He gasped as another half-hearted spurt of cum splashed from his shrinking knot. A low moan stole his voice for a moment. “Are you feeling all right?” he asked, breathless. “Not too full, are you?” He slid a hand down Danny's middle to his ass, pressed the blunt edge of a claw against Danny's hole.

“Ahah!” Danny cried out as he sensitive entrance was touched. Cum dripped out and pooled between his legs. His eyelids fluttered and he moaned deeply. “It’s not fair how good that feels… oh god...”

Vlad purred, nuzzling Danny's hair. Even his hair was sticky with cum. Vlad inhaled the boy's scent, smelled how completely marred it was with his own mingled in all the right ways. He gasped again, another errant spasm. He was going to be feeling that orgasm for a long time. “And you're going to be feeling it for days,” Vlad said. “Every time you sit down. Every little twinge, every movement, every note of sensation you're going to remember this right here...” He drew Danny's hand to his still swollen cock, letting the boy stroke him from knot to tip. He bit his lip as he felt more cum splash.

Danny knew he was being teased but he couldn’t help thinking about it. A whole week spent being reminded of the best sex he’d ever had. He stroked Vlad’s twitching cock. It was slick with cum. He still couldn’t believe it had been in his ass only moments ago. He squeezed it and was rewarded with a spurt of cum. He squeezed it again and opened his mouth, letting it splash on his tongue. He licked his lips, savoring the taste.

“Even if I wasn’t hurting I couldn’t forget this,” Danny said. “I’m going to smell like your cum for weeks... ugh...” He crawled on top of Vlad, not caring that he was getting the elder covered in cum as well.

“That's the idea,” Vlad purred as he rolled them both off the bed. They landed in the coins and gems that littered the floor, Vlad taking the force of the fall. His scales protected him from sharp edges and hard gems as he purred. Everything was perfect. Now he wanted to pile his hoard all over himself and doze. Or he could keep hold of the boy in his arms. He didn't even mind the feel of sticky cum everywhere, certainly not when it made his hoard smell just perfect.

Claws sunk into his shoulder and Danny slowly realized that they were actually going to sleep on the pile of gems. He clung to Vlad, staying as far as he could from the pointed facets and cold coins.

Having a half-dragon for a boyfriend was going to be even harder to adapt to than being half-ghost. Wait... Did that make Vlad a third ghost and another third dragon? Danny lifted his head but Vlad was already dozing, his head resting in a pile of uncut diamonds and emeralds. The boy rested his own head on Vlad’s chest. At least the elder was warm enough that he wouldn’t be needing any blankets. Danny closed his eyes and willed sleep to come. He could really use it right now...

Danny yawned and dropped off listening to the rumbling snores coming from Plasmius.


End file.
